Richard Jr
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: based in the future Lorelai has 2 twin boy's with Luke Zack and Cody and they are friends with Richard Jr Emily and Richard's son who is about thier age. based on Suite Life Richard Jr is just Theo in this story and is rich and has everything he wants.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day little Richard Jr comes walking over and snaps his fingers ''Oh Moesby.'' Richard Jr says

laughs ''Oh young Mr. Gilmore haven't seen you in quite a while.'' says

''where's my mom?'' he asks her

''humm your mother's charity luncheon is still in session they're debating the health benefit's of green tea veruses camile hope thing's don't come to a boil.'' says and laughs ''nevermind.'' he says

''hey think you could open the ice cream bar a bit early today?'' Zack asks him

''absoutely not there is no...'' says

''I could go for an ice cream.'' Richard Jr says

''consider it open let me call our frozen confections engineer.'' says

''thanks man that was awesome!''Zack says

''need anything else?'' Richard Jr asks him

''yea a basketball that comes up after it hit's the ground.'' Cody says

''well why don't you come back to my place I've got dozen's of basketball's and a regulation court.'' Richard Jr tells them

''you have a basketball court outside your house?'' Zack asks him

''inside right next to the bowling alley.'' Richard Jr tells them

''tell Mom I'm taking the car.'' Richard Jr tells Moesby

gets scared.

''you have a car?'' Zack asks him

''well if you consider a stretch limo with a hot tub and a big screen tv a car than yea.'' Richard Jr tells them

''dude! Where you been all my life?'' Zack asks him

''hot tub called it!'' Cody says


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they get to Richard and Emily's they go up into Richard Jr's room and open the door and both look and sound amazed.

''great game Zack you're an awesome player.'' Richard Jr tells him

''thanks.'' he says

''well I would of done a lot better but my gel insoles are leaking.'' Cody scofts

''hey Zack will you grab me a soda?'' Richard Jr asks him

''yea where?'' Zack asks him

''soda fountain.'' Richard Jr tells him

Zack turns around and sees it.

''oh my he has a soda fountain in his room!'' Zack says and runs over to it

''do you have passion fruit tea?'' Cody asks Richard Jr

''No.'' Richard Jr says

Cody goes to say something else.

''and I don't have rice cakes either.'' Richard Jr tels him

''here ya go.'' Zack says and hands Richard Jr his soda

''oh and I threw in a spritz of Vanilla for ya.'' Zack tells him

''thanks.'' Richard Jr says

''whoa you got the Zedtek game system?'' Zack asks him

''yea you want it I don't play it much anymore now that I got the Zedtek 2 in my den.'' Richard Jr tells him

''thanks man you're awesome!'' Zack says and picks it up and starts to fall backwards

''hey cool skateboard.'' Zack says

''take it I got 15 just like ir.'' Richard Jr tells him

''hey you wan tto go try it out on the foot ramp I got in the backyard?'' Richard Jr asks him

''sure!'' Zack says

''I gotta go work on my speech bbb...but you guy's go ahead I gotta hit the library anyway.'' Cody says

Zack and Richard Jr start to leave the room.

''I'm representing the 8th grade in a big competition so you two go get your exersize I'll be flexing the old coconut.'' Zack says

Richard Jr just closes the door behind him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There's a knock on the door on the suite door.

''come in.'' Zach says

Richard Jr opens the door and walks in.

''oh hey Richard what's up?'' Zack asks him

''I got 2 tickets for the celtics game wanna go?'' Richard asks him

Zack makes an ''I'm not sure face.'' ''2 tickets huh...well Cody and I were going to see killer kowola.'' Zack tells him

''saw it he was framed by the platapus.'' Richard Jr tells him

''these are floor seats.'' Richard Jr tells him

''are you kidding?'' Zack asks him

''you mean close enough for them to sweat on us?'' Zack asks him

''and if we're lucky bleed!'' Richard Jr says

''okay I'm in!'' Zack says

Zack and Richard Jr do thier guy hand to elbow movement.

Cody goes out from the room

''hey Zack I grabbed my sweater with the big pickets so we can bring our own popcorn and save money too!'' Cody tells him

''oh hi Richard.'' Cody says

''yea about that change of plans Richard's got tickets to The Celtics game.'' Zack tells him

''oh cool I'll go grab my defence sign it's a capital D and then a picket fence.'' Cody says

''I only have 2 tickets.'' Richard Jr tells him

''but you would of been my 3rd choice.'' Richard Jr tells him

''but you have to do your speech thing so it's cool right?'' Zack asks him

''uh yea I guess so.'' Cody says sounding down and hurt

''come on we don't want to miss shoot around.'' Richard Jr says

''I gotta tell my mom.'' Zack tells him

''want my defence sign?'' Cody asks Richard Jr

''that's okay I've already got my I'm a dork teeshirt in my car.'' Richard Jr tells him

Cody makes a hurt expression on his face.

Zack and Richard leave and go down to meet Richard Senior and Emily in the car.

''well hello Zack it's nice to see you.'' Richard says

''hello Zack.'' Emily says

''Hi Grandpa Hi Grandma.'' Zack says

''so are we ready?'' Richard asks them

''let's go Richard.'' Emily says

Richard starts to drive them to Boston.


End file.
